


Go to war

by Music2Muse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Winchesters, Gen, I flubbed with the details, Not Beta Read, Not an AU in the sense that we have to deal with it and they don't, Season/Series 12, The Author Regrets Nothing, ish, planned murder, so that's fun, these tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 08:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music2Muse/pseuds/Music2Muse
Summary: It's not like this is the first time they've killed nazis. Or had blurry lines between morality and practicality, for that matter. Mostly, Dean just kinda sees it as his job after the Hitler job.





	Go to war

It started pretty simply.

Sam was watching the news, something he generally tries to avoid nowadays. Their plates were pretty full, truth be told. But it was on. Noise in the background. Sam wasn't even paying attention at first. Then he saw the Romans salutes. Those caught the eye.

Three hours later he hadn't gotten any research done, but he had a new twist in his guts. He'd gone toe to toe with evil and this was on par. Especially when he got on Facebook and Twitter and saw the comments flooding in. A Buzfeed article had a list of tweets from the dregs of the American society. The news was already scrambling to find out who the victim was, mowed down by a murderous bastard.

Dean came in sometime, Sam didn't hear him come in, he was too wrapped up in the spectacle. So he had no idea how long Dean was standing there before he couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"What new fuckery is this?"

Sam wished he had an answer.

"No, really. I killed Hitler. We really shouldn't have to deal with nazis anymore! It's 20-fucking-17! What the fuck!"

"I know, man. I can't believe..."

Dean was still livid. "No. I won't accept this. This is too much. I've said it before, demons make sense. They have a motivation that makes, however fucked up it may be. This, this is just..." He trailed off.

"I know." Sam replied, subdued. He really just wanted the world to not be blown to hell for once in his life. Evil seemed to have a really good time rearing its ugly head in new and depraved ways every time he thought maybe things would settle back into steady lines. Trains that weren't set to colide. 

He rubbed at his eyes, they were gritty from staring at his computer screen. God, had Mom seen this yet? He didnt feel safe. He never really did, but he had hoped this could be a world that she could. He knew she was going to hunt, it was their family curse, but at least the human side of this planet should be better than the monstrous side.

Contemplation and obsession wasn't enough for Dean. "No, thats not good enough! We need to do something!"

"They're putting together a fund for the victims. I think there are counter-protests. We might have to avoid the cameras but we could..."

"No, godamnit! We can do a he'll of a lot more than that. This ass hole that killed a woman, he was aiming for the crowd?"

"Yeah..." Sam said, unsure.

"Well I think that qualifies him as a monster. What do we hunt, Sammy?"

"Dean. We don't kill humans."

"I know, but where do we draw the lines there? The British Douches of Letters were human."

Sam had been trying not to think about that.

"I think some of these guys may apply. Who were the leaders, the organizers?"

Gears were turning in Sam's head. "Wait, Dean."

"No, Sam. Some of these guys need..."

"Shut up for a second. If we're going to do this we're going to do it right. These guys are small fries. The ones that are front and center aren't the causes, their the cannon fodder."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"No, you're right. But we take out the men behind the curtain and the rabble will scatter. There are people involved in this that need culling. The asshole who had a bunch of dead black guys mutilated in his basement. The ones actually doing something other than showing how much of dicks they are."

"A lot of those are in jail."

"And?"

Dean produced are feral smile. "Wonder what the world would say if the infamous Winchester brothere were to come back from the dead AGAIN, just to kill some nazis?"

Sam's smile was no kinder. "Might cool some heads. Especially if they think they would end up salted and burnt otherwise."

Dean laughed. "Sammy, this sounds like the start of a beautiful thing."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want this to be my first fic. I have a really long and involved story that wasn't going to get completed already set up to take that honor. Apparently I just don't like nazis. Also I was always a little curious about the end of the BMOL arc. Murder now ok, maybe? Because it was totally premeditated and they went in and murdered all those mother's sons. Whatever, plot depth and moral questioning was so season 4...
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome, I guess. Tell me what you like. Flames are ok. Alt-right *cough*nazis*cough*, sorry 'cuse me, alt-right persons need not apply. This was not beta read or really proof read, more a cathartic experience. Do with that what you will. 
> 
> Written while listening to 'Go to war' by Nothing More.


End file.
